


December 19 - 6 sexy Rohirrim

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Multi-Age, Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2005-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today's writing "mathom" is:</p><p>six sexy Rohirrim</p><p>Write whatever you feel like – a drabble, a poem or a short story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Free - by RiverOtter

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Free  
  
The Golden Hall shines  
Six sexy Rohirrim men  
Gallop on the plain  
  
Mountains and valleys  
Horse-Lords in their finest cloaks  
Six sexy young men


	2. Spring Rites - by Gwynnyd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's writing "mathom" is:

  
  
When Imrahil objected, Éowyn described the outing as little more than a formalized remnant of an old ritual honoring Oromë, whom the Rohirrim called Béma, and Lothíriel argued that Éowyn was certainly chaperone enough.  
  
As the fire died down, the music throbbed in a more primal mode than Lothíriel expected, and the six dancers who stepped out were stripped to the waist, their faces masked by horse headdresses and exotic paint. Sleek, oiled skin caught the flickering firelight and Lothíriel found her attention drawn to the dancer flaunting a black horse-tail. Neither the most flamboyant, nor the most muscular, of the dancers, he moved with a fluid, controlled power that entranced her as they reenacted the stallions' battles. One by one, five dancers dropped out, defeated or exhausted. Lothíriel found herself cheering enthusiastically for her favorite, and delighted when he claimed the victory.  
  
Black horse-tail led the dancers in a final triumphant circuit around the sinking fire. Stopping in front of them, he offered Lothíriel his hand. He was very attractive, but what would accepting commit her to? Uncertain, she shot an anguished glance towards Éowyn.  
  
Éowyn leaned over to her. "They choose maidens to jump the fire with them to ensure fertile mares and abundant crops. It's an honor. Go."  
  
Lothíriel stood, and tentatively touched his hand.  
  
"Do not be frightened."  
  
The voice was familiar and, looking closer, she recognized the eyes gleaming behind the mask.  
  
"Éomer!"  
  
Laughing, she gladly let him lead her through the fire.  
  



	3. Untitled - by Wolfwind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's writing "mathom" is:

Ioreth shook her head and stepped inside.  As she'd expected, all the girls who were supposed to be looking after the entire floor were crammed in the room, giggling.  At her appearance, most of them had the grace to at least look shamefaced.  
  
She said nothing, the greatest reprimand she could give, and pointed to the door.  Excited looks wilting, they filed out.  
  
She looked down at the patients, hands on hips.  They gazed back at her innocently, and she felt her heart relenting slightly.  She'd been young once; she could understand the girls' attraction to these six young Rohirrim.


	4. Rohirrim x 2 - by Agape4Gondor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's writing "mathom" is:

##  Rohirrim x 2

**_A Quarter Drabble -_**   
  
Scurrying 'round the cook, flinching from the wielded broom, **_six sexy Rohirrim_** of the rodent variety grabbed the King's cheese and ran for their hole.

**_Calendars_**   
  
Every time Théodred had visited the White City, they would sit with glee in the 'Three Fishermen' pub and look at the drawings that he brought with him. Boromir had heard stories. Everyone in Gondor had heard stories, but no one had ever actually seen one. Though it was a Rohirric tradition, Boromir had not seen a compilation such as this before. They were called shieldmaidens – one for each month of the year. Of the twelve, there were **_six sexy Rohirrim_** that caught Boromir's eye. Next time he visited, he assured himself, he would make sure to look them up.


End file.
